<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgive Me by DaisyViolets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998443">Forgive Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyViolets/pseuds/DaisyViolets'>DaisyViolets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor's Balcony, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Poetry, SuperCorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyViolets/pseuds/DaisyViolets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara expresses her innermost thoughts and feelings towards Lena.</p><p>"Forgive me and hold me in your arms again".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgive Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine a different time, a different place,<br/>
electric hope bridging the space,<br/>
between hidden secrets and a blushing face,<br/>
soft sounds, wandering hands.</p><p>You meet me on your balcony...<br/>
Hurting.<br/>
This time I am certain that the hard questions dancing on your lips,<br/>
will finally be answered.</p><p>I will answer and silently pray that you see my honesty and find a way,<br/>
to forgive me and hold me in your arms again. </p><p>I think to a different time, a different place,<br/>
and dare to dream for what my heart demands. </p><p>Soft sounds, wandering hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>